


Playing Possum

by lasairfhiona



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Community: 1-million-words, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 18:53:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2592551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony finds Clint waiting for him</p><p>1_million-words Wednesday image</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing Possum

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sharpiesgal (TigerLily)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerLily/gifts).



"If I knew this was what was waiting for me if I left my work shop, I'd have left earlier," Tony said when he walked into his bed room and saw Clint sprawled out on their bed in his underwear and his dress shirt hanging open like exhaustion overwhelmed him and he fell back and asleep before he could finish undressing. Which one only guessed might not be far from the truth since Clint had been working overtime on an undercover assignment. 

He debated leaving Clint sleep if he was that tired but his desire for his lover overruled logic. Circling the bed, Tony stood next to where Clint's legs hung over the side and lightly ran his finger down the center line of Clint's chest. He saw the smile start to form on Clint's lips and knew he'd been had. 

"Bastard," he grumbled as he straddled Clint's body while his lover scooted back on the grey sheets so he landed on Clint's groin. 

"Too exhausted to actually sleep. Thought maybe you could help me with that," Clint declared. 

"Gladly," Tony answered, leaning down to kiss Clint. He wasn't sure how long Clint would actually stay awake. 

Tony stood and yanked his t-shirt off over his head then shoved his jeans down his legs glad he'd forgone wearing underwear before tugging Clint's boxer briefs down his legs. Laying back down against Clint's body, he claimed his lover's lips for a deep sensual kiss, their bodies moving slowly counter to each other. There was no rush to completion, just a slow build of pleasure as they kissed. When their touches became more pointed and the slow roll of their hips sped up in urgency, Tony licked the palm of his hand and reached between their bodies and grasped both their cocks adding friction until they both came with a groan. 

Clint went limp under him and he knew the last bit of energy went out of his lover. Smiling, he grabber his t-shirt and wiped them both off before grabbing the sheet and pulling it up over Clint's body. Knowing he wouldn't be able to sleep, Tony pulled a tablet he kept by the bedside and opened a program he'd been working on. With a hand on Clint's arm he worked while his lover slept, caressing gently when bad dreams threatened to wake Clint.


End file.
